Knight Exchange
by music96ninja
Summary: Miku is a princess and Lily is her knight. Miki is also a princess while Luka is her knight. Adding love, things get a bit confusing. Lily is in love with Miku, who is in love with Luka, who is in love with Miki, who is in love with Lily. Confusing, right? The solution to all this? A knight exchange. Rated M for minor language.


**Chapter 1**

"Time to wake up, Princess Miki," the pink knight said, opening the door to the princess' room.

The lump under the sheets moved slightly and groaned came from underneath. "Five more minutes, Luka."

Luka went to the window and pulled the curtains to the side, letting in the morning light, which caused more groaning from the princess. "But you need to get ready soon. Princess Miku is visiting today."

At the news, the sleeping princess suddenly sat up, remembering the occasion. A smile quickly spread across her face, taking the breath out of Luka's lungs. Miki practically bounced off her bed and happily began getting ready for the day. Luka watched as if mesmerized how beautiful the young princess looked so early in the morning. She especially liked the ahoge which stood high above the messiness of the bedhair.

Miki brushed her hair and no matter how hard she tried, the ahoge would also bounce back up as if the laws of gravity didn't apply to it. Luka chuckled lightly as Miki gave up brushing.

"Okay, Luka, I'm about to change so you can wait outside."

"Yes, Princess," Luka bowed. She left the room and only then did she realize how fast her heart was beating. Luka crouched against the wall and put her head in her hands. She knew she was in love with the red-haired girl. Even though her feelings won't ever be returned, Luka was just happy being by her side. She was so in love with the girl that she would do anything in order to keep her happy. Anything.

* * *

"Miki!"

"Miku!"

The two princesses ran and hugged each other. Luka stood behind the two girls and Miku's blonde knight did the same. The two knights gave each other a nod of acknowledgment.

"It's so great to see you after so long!" Miku chirped.

"I would hardly say it has been a long time. A month, was it?" Miki laughed.

It was Miku's turn to laugh. "Yes, but I always love seeing you."

The tealette's gaze trailed to the pink knight. "Hello, Luka," Miku greeted with a tiny blush.

Luka bowed. "Good morning, Your Highness."

Miku pouted, confusing Luka. Luka thought if she did something wrong. _Should I have said 'Your Majesty'?_

"Hello, Lily," Miki greeted to the blonde, standing behind Miku.

Luka couldn't help but to notice that Lily bowed deeper than she had. "Your Majesty." Miki smiled happily.

 _Damn it, I should've said 'Your Majesty' and bowed deeper!_

"Why don't we all go outside?" Miki offered. "I'll show you the our new addition to the garden, Miku, while Luka and Lily have their usual spar."

"Sounds like a plan," Miku nodded.

* * *

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Luka?" Lily said, cracking her knuckles.

"Hardly," Luka answered, stretching her legs. "About only a month since last time."

"Well that gave us plenty of time to heal from last month's wounds."

"I have a bruise on my stomach that says otherwise." The two girls laughed.

"Okay, enough talking," Lily said, getting into a fighting stance. "Let's fight."

"Agreed."

There were no weapons, just their bare hands. They had taken off most of the metal parts of their armor, leaving the leather padding for some protection. Both had their hair up in ponytails.

Lily attacked first, sprinting towards Luka. Despite the many punches the blonde threw, the pinkette dodged each one of them.

"Stop... moving... and let me... hit you!"

"Now why would I let you do that?"

Luka dodged another punch, sidestepping underneath Lily's arm. She punched the blonde in the stomach.

"You call that a punch?" Lily smirked. She brought up her leg, kicking the pinkette. Luka managed to block it but she was pushed back some feet by the sheer force behind the kick.

 _I am so glad she didn't kick me straight on or I would've broken a few bones. But how am I supposed do any damage on her? Arggh, this happens everytime we spar and I still don't know what to do!_

"Don't be spacing out now, Luka."

Lily jumped towards Luka with a fist high in the air. Luka dodged it but she staggered and Lily saw that as an opening. She tackled the pinkette into a tree, knocking the air out of Luka's lungs. Lily threw a punch, aiming for the face. It connected but the second one didn't. Luka quickly redirected the second punch so that it barely missed her face and she punched Lily in the face. It wasn't as strong as Lily's but it was enough to get the blonde off of her.

Luka sidestepped and swiped her leg at Lily's legs, knocking her off her feet. Luka jumped on top of her, ramming her elbow in the blonde's stomach. Unfortunately, Lily wasn't as affected as Luka thought she would be. Lily grabbed Luka's shirt and threw the pinkette off of her.

Both got to their feet, panting. Luka was no match for Lily in a test of strength but she made that up with her speed and stamina.

Luka continued to dodge all of Lily attacks. Every now and then, she would throw a few kicks and punches. They didn't do much at the time but they slowly broke Lily's defenses. After some time, both knights were drained of their strength and energy.

As one last attempt, Lily grabbed Luka and punched her in the stomach. Luka kneeled holding her stomach. Using the last of her energy, the pinkette launched off the ground and tackled the blonde.

Both landed on the ground and they just laid there, staring at the clouds.

"Why are you so fast?" Lily asked, closing her eyes. "I can barely land a hit."

"Why are you so strong?" Luka asked back, rubbing her jaw. "You hit me a couple of times and almost broke my jaw back there."

Lily laughed. "Anyways, good fight." The blonde held up her fist.

"Same to you." The pinkette held up her own hand and the two bumped their fists together.

* * *

The two princesses watched the two knights but not at their own. They sat up on top of a hill that overlooked small clearing where the two knights were sparring.

"How long has it been?" Miku asked.

"For what?" Miki looked at the tealette with narrowed brows.

"Since you fell in love with Lily?"

Miki blushed at the sudden question. "Erm, I would say since I first saw her."

"I had also fallen in love with Luka at first sight," Miku confessed.

"So why did you bring this up?"

"Because I'm tired of waiting," Miku pouted. "I had no idea Luka could be so oblivious."

"I think the exact same thing with Lily. And what do you propose we do to speed up the process?"

"How about something like... switching our knights for the time being so they'll have to spend more time with us?"

"Oh, like a knight exchange?"

"Yes, exactly like a knight exchange."

* * *

"Wait, what?!"

"A knight exchange?!"

"Yes," Miku nodded.

"W-Why?" Lily asked.

"We want the two of you to experience life in the other kingdom," Miku explained.

"We already come here every month," Lily pointed out.

"Everyday is a huge difference from once a month."

"Are you sure about this, Princess Miki?" Luka asked the red princess.

"Yes, Luka," Miki nodded. "It'll be good to experience how things are done over there in comparison from here."

Luka bowed. "As you wish."

"What?!" Lily exclaimed, staring at Luka. "That's all you're going to say? You're going to go along with it just like that?!"

"Yes because unlike you, I trust my princess."

"Wha-I trust my princess too!"

The two knights glared at each other with contempt. They would've started another fight if it weren't because of the fact that they were already exhausted from their previous fight.

"It doesn't matter what you two say because our word is final," Miku declared.

"Yes, so let's all be happy for the new experience to come the next month," Miki chirped.

"Month?!" Luka and Lily shouted at the same time.

"Oh, did we not mention that before?" Miki tilted her head.

"It still changes nothing," Miku said, crossing her arms.

Luka and Lily sighed in defeat, knowing full well that no amount of arguing will change their princess' minds. Instead they went back to glaring at each other.

"You better protect Princess Miku with your life or else I'll kill you," Lily threatened.

"You do same. Don't let that brute strength of yours get Princess Miki hurt," Luka shot back.

As the two knights glared daggers at each other, Miku and Miki give each other a silent fist pump.

* * *

"Luka, what in the world are you doing out in the rain?" Miku asked. The two had just gotten back into Miku's castle. It has been raining all day and perhaps for a while. Miku left Luka to unpack and when she looked out her window in her room, she saw the pinkette just walking outside in the garden in the pouring rain.

The pinkette looked up at the window. "Oh hello, Your Highness," Luka waved. "Your garden is quite beautiful in the rain."

"You should've used an umbrella!"

Luka scratched her head. "Ah, I couldn't find one," she laughed.

Miku sighed, rubbing her temples. "Either way, come inside or you'll get sick," she ordered.

Luka paused for a moment and bowed. "As you wish, Your Highness."

Luka walked inside dripping wet, meeting Miku with towels in her arms. She wrapped the pinkette with several towels.

"Thank you, Your Highness," Luka bowed. She dried her face with a towel. "Wow, these towels are really soft. I've never felt anything so soft. What are they made of?"

"Only of the finest cotton from the finest sheep-Hey, wait! Don't avoid the subject?! What were you doing out in the rain?!"

Luka put her arms in defeat. "Haha, you got me there and I already told you. I was admiring the garden."

"You could've gotten sick!"

"Well, the rain here is a bit colder than in Princess Miki's kingdom but I'm sure I'll be okay," Luka smiled, giving Miku a thumbs up. "But you should really see the garden. It looks amazing in the rain. We can go see them together."

Miku blushed. "N-No, not right now!" she said louder than intended.

Luka looked at the ground. "Oh, okay," she said sadly.

"W-Wait! Tha-That's not what I meant!" Miku waved her hands frantically. "We can go out when the rain stops." Miku blushed, realizing what she said.

Luka didn't understand why the princess was blushing so much but she smiled because Miku wasn't mad at her anymore. "Okay and I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"For worrying you," Luka looked at Miku with apologetic eyes.

Miku blushed harder. She quickly pushed Luka down the hall. "Hurry up and take a shower and then come to my room afterwards."

"Er, okay."

* * *

Luka left her room, feeling a lot warmer. After taking a shower, she remembered the princess telling her to go to her. She walked down the hallway towards her destination but after taking a couple steps, she realized she didn't know where Miku's room was.

 _Oh, this might be a problem._

Luka walked down the hallway, hoping to find a maid to ask directions.

"Hey, it's the princess' new pet."

Blonde twins ran down the hallway towards Luka, stopping in front of the pinkette.

"Luka, was it?" the boy asked.

"Uh yeah, hello," Luka nodded.

"I'm Rin and he's Len," Rin greeted and Len nodded.

"So you were the one who replaced Lily," Len said.

"I didn't technically replace her. I-"

"You don't look stronger than her," Rin speculated.

"I'm not stro-"

"Only one way to find out." The twins smiled at each other.

 _Wait, what?_

The twins began throwing punches at the unsuspecting pink knight. Luka dodged all of them with ease since the twins just put power behind their attacks and were easy to read. The twins stared in awe as their punches weren't landing and even more surprised as Luka slid between the twins and stood behind them.

"H-How did s-she...?" Len asked with wide eyes.

"Well she's definitely faster than Lily," Rin nodded.

Luka smiled at that. "Thank you."

"But we're going to hit you this time," Rin declared, getting back into her battle stance.

"Yeah, you're going to be sore after this," Len mimicked his sister.

Luka instinctively went into a defensive stance. She was actually afraid of the twins who are obviously proud of their strength and Luka didn't want to find out firsthand.

"Let's not do this-"

"Rin! Len! What do you think you're doing?"

Luka turned her head and saw the teal princess but that was a mistake. The twins were already rushing forward, punching Luka in the stomach.

"Arghhh!" Luka doubled over clutching her stomach. The twins were definitely strong, probably as strong as Lily and receiving two punches made matters worse.

"Luka!" The princess rushed over to the pinkette on the ground in fetal position. She kneeled next to her trying to help her up but the knight wouldn't budge. She glared up at the twins, who shuddered with fear. "Why did you hit her?!" Miku said through gritted teeth.

Beads of sweat fell down the side of the twins' faces. They took a step back and bowed deeply. Did they regret hitting Luka? Yes, only because the princess was terrifying when angered.

"We're deeply sorry, Your Majesty. We didn't mean to hit her so hard." Len apologized.

"Yes, we only wanted to give her the usual welcoming gift," Rin added.

"By punching her?!"

"U-Uh y-yes, Lily does it to all of the newbies," Len explained.

"Yes, we wanted to continue that tradition amongst us knights," Rin said.

Miku sighed, rubbing her temples. It was true. Lily had a tendency to beat the newbies but she didn't think the twins would do the same to Luka. "Okay, okay, just leave us alone," Miku said calmly, trying not to burst into anger.

The twins blinked in surprise, seeing as the princess was letting them get off so easily, but they quickly recovered and promptly ran down the hall.

Luka sat up weakly, holding her stomach with one arm. Her vision was blurry and it still hurt to breathe. She wasn't used taking such a heavy blow. This only happened when she would spar with lily, but at least the adrenaline would ease most of the pain. There was no adrenaline this time and she felt the whole and complete pain.

"Are you okay, Luka?" Miku asked. She held Luka's arm, attempting to steady the pinkette.

"Y-Yeah," Luka answered, blinking her way to a clearer vision which didn't work at all. It got worse actually and it made Luka even dizzier. She leaned and fell onto Miku's shoulder.

"L-Luka?!" Miku blushed at the sudden skin contact. She felt herself get hot but something wasn't quite right. Something was getting hotter and it wasn't her. She looked down at Luka who was flushed and panting. Miku touched her forehead. "You have a fever, Luka!" Miku said frantically. "It's because you were out in the rain for so long!" Miku tried to get Luka on her feet.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Luka breathed. She tried to get on her feet which became really difficult to do, and she was having a harder time making sense of what was happening around her.

The two managed to get into Luka's room which was the closest room near them at the moment. Miku laid Luka on her bed and sat next to the pinkette who fell fast asleep. Miku took Luka's hand and held it tightly. Even though Luka had a fever, her hands were freezing cold.

Luka stirred around. "Mi...ki," she uttered before falling back to sleep.

Miku gritted her teeth trying to prevent the inevitable tears from escaping from her eyes.

* * *

Lily walked down the hallways frantically. Miku and Luka had just left less than an hour ago and Lily couldn't find the red princess anywhere. _How did I lose her so fast?!_ _Where could she have gone?!_

"Oh my, what do we have here?"

"Lost track of the princess already?"

Lily turned around, facing a purple-haired man and a pink-haired girl. "W-Who are you two?"

"My name is Gakupo."

"And I'm Iroha. You must be filling in for Luka?"

"I guess you could say that. My name is Lily."

"So, Lily," Gakupo began, "it seems you're having trouble finding the princess?"

"Unfortunately, I am," Lily admitted shamefully. "Does she do this a lot or...?"

"Unfortunately, she does," Gakupo laughed.

"But isn't it dangerous for her to wander off alone?" Lily couldn't stand facing Luka in defeat if she couldn't protect the princess.

"Oh, she's fine," Iroha assured. "We already found her."

"Really?! Where is she?"

"Not telling," Iroha smirked, putting a finger to her mouth. "We were told not to tell you anything of her whereabouts."

"What?! Why?!"

Iroha shrugged. "It's just how she does things."

"But I guess it won't hurt to give you a few hints since you're new," Gakupo considered. "She likes high places."

* * *

"There you are, Princess Miki!" Lily called, panting. After meeting Gakupo and Iroha, Lily went to the top of the castle but she had gotten lost so many times trying to find the stairs. She gave up and decided to search outside. Because navigating inside the castle was impossible, the blonde jumped out of the window and scaled down the side of the castle. That's when she spotted the princess sitting idly in a tree.

"Oh, you finally found me," Miki smiled, waving.

"Why are you up in a tree? Wait, nevermind that," Lily shook her head, "please just come down before you get hurt."

"I won't get hurt, Lily," Miki said, swinging her legs without a care.

"But it's dangerous up there. You could fall." Lily was getting antsy.

"Then why don't you come up here and save me?" Miki smiled.

"You want me to climb up the tree?" Lily looked at the tree, wondering how the princess even got up so high.

"Of course, that is if you can. Luka was always able to climb up any tree and save me," Miki taunted.

"What?! Of course I can. Whatever Luka can do, I can do," Lily declared, puffing out her chest and taking Miki's bait.

Miki laughed. "Then hurry and save me, my knight."

Lily stretched and began making her way up the huge tree.

"Was stretching necessary?" Miki raised a brow.

"Of course, pulling a muscle is no joke."

"True, true," Miki nodded. She stood up on her branch and began climbing up.

"W-What are you doing?! Why are climbing farther up?" Lily exclaimed. It was already hard finding a grip on this a tree and now the princess was going to climb farther up. At this rate, Miki was going to outclimb lily and the blonde was never going to reach the princess. Also there were no branches near her so she didn't have anything to grip on and her aching fingers were starting to see the effect of that.

"You shouldn't have all of the fun climbing," Miki giggled.

"W-What?! You already had your fun climbing up there in the first place. Now stop climbing before something happens."

Suddenly a strong gust of wind swept through the air. Miki lost her footing.

"Lily!"

The knight looked up and saw the princess falling down towards her. She tightly gripped at the bark and held out an arm, catching the falling girl Lily pulled up the princess and held her up against her body. Miki leaned into the embrace, trying to slow her heart rate from the fall but being hugged by the blonde only made her heart rate beat faster. She buried her face in lily's shoulder, trying to hide her blush.

"Are you okay, Your Highness?"

"Y-Yeah," Miki nodded. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Just be more careful next time," Lily smiled, glad the princess is safe.

Miki furrowed her eyebrows. "You're not going to tell me not to climb trees anymore?"

"I don't think I have the power to do that and if you do climb and fall, I'll just come and save you again," Lily proposed, flashing a toothy grin.

Miki blushed harder and hugged Lily harder. This made the knight unbalanced so she quickly gripped the tree tighter, making the distance between the girls and the tree shorter.

"Sorry, but can we stay like this a little longer?"

"Err, sure?" Lily didn't understand why Miki wanted to stay on the side of the tree. She looked down and they were about ten feet above the ground. Her fingers were reaching their limit.

 _How in the world was Luka able to do all of this?!_

* * *

 **Finally, I got this first chapter finished and I'm sorry for the long period of inactivity. I really wanted to get this done last month but schoolwork I procrastinated on said otherwise. College. I don't recommend it. Just kidding** **XD**

 **When I first started working on this, I wanted the characters in each kingdom be from the same company the Vocaloids were produced from. Like Miku's kingdom would have characters from the Yamaha Co. and Miki's would have characters from AH-Software Co. but then I realized Miki and Lily aren't from the same company... *faceplams* So instead for that kingdom, I plan to use a couple Vocaloids from each company (AH-Software and Internet).**

 **I don't know when I'll be able to update so... see you guys in the next chapter :) Forgive me for any mistakes.**


End file.
